Foreign Sensations (Scarlet Witch x Vision)
by YourAphrodisiac
Summary: Vision craves exploring all the possibilities that his new human form can provide, while Wanda is more than happy to assist.


Scotland.

Edinburgh had quickly become a safe haven for the two unusual fugitives. A place where they could live out the fantasy of a normal life. Of no fighting; of no war; of no loss. Just a hidden place they could call their own. Previous to Vision and Wanda relocating to the European country, the tension between them had become palpable. It seemed like every little argument ended up with the woman using that assertive side of hers and pushing Vision into submission. It was one of the many ways they would defuse the inevitable fights. After all, they were a couple. And it showed.

Ever since learning to display the authentic human form, Vision showed a new found interest in textures. Touching in general became a curiosity. Everything felt so new and different. And Wanda had no difficulties picking up on her lover's new exploratory nature. She would often let him run his long fingers through her silky locks, allowing him to twirl the rebel strands around his digits. It made her happy. To have his attention. To know that she was helping him learn what it meant to be 'normal', one caress at a time.

Tonight was no different. Those piercings eyes of hers could notice the way Vision was admiring her curves. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. But looking at the way that crimson leather uniform hugged her shapes, no one could really blame him. After a few more moments of observing her partner, Wanda realized that he was staring at her hands: the way she was playing with the many silver rings that decorated her fingers. A habit she herself noticed. But one she didn't particularly mind now that it seemed to catch his attention. Thus, biting ever so provocatively at her bottom petal in order to suppress a mischievous grin, the woman approached him. Step by step, like a provocative feline, Wanda came closer to the body of the one she loved. A body she was determined to test and pleasure.

Taking advantage of how Vision never seemed to assume that she was up to no good, all it took was a twirl of the fingers he seemed to be oh-so-interested in. As the crimson glow that made her powers visible began to appear, the male was surprised. ❝ Wanda. What are you d- ❞

And just like that, her hand rose, pressing her index finger against his lips. There was no need for words anymore. His lewd glances said all they had to. Using her powers to restrain him, she couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. Getting on her toes and reaching for his sharp jawline, the redhead's plush lips trailed soft kisses along his skin. Just enough to help him fantasize about how those same petals would feel in other places; more sensitive than his jaw. As her lips began lingering down his smooth skin, Wanda began wondering whether that new surface of his could display bruises.

Not one to move past curiosities and risk regrets, her plush lips sealed tightly against his neck. Fluttering those long lashes a couple of times before finally closing his eyes in order to fully enjoy the control she had over his body, the redhead began sucking. She wanted to claim him. To mark him as hers, from head to toe. And if everything went according to her uncharacteristically naughty plan, by the time she was done with him, Tony would need to bring him into the shop for repairs.

Finally pulling away from his neck after what seemed like an eternity of allowing him the pleasure of feeling her lips, Wanda was more than intrigued at the way each of her touch seemed to affect him. It was truly fascinating to observe. How every little warm exhale made his breath stop midway through. How her piercing hues locking with his forced his eyes to search around the room for a few precious moments. Her presence alone seemed like it own little aphrodisiac for her partner.

Brandishing an exotic smirk, her lips slowly switched direction, subtly heading towards his ear. There, her tongue seemed to know exactly what it wanted. Teasingly licking upwards along the outside of his ear, Wanda's pearly whites soon trapped his sensitive earlobe, nipping at its flesh.

❝ I know what you want, Vizh. ❞ She whispered in a husky tone, her Eastern European accent finally showing with every exhale. ❝ Let me give it to you... ❞ Wanda trailed off, glancing down only to see a visible bulge form along his right thigh. What a sight. One she was sure she could never tire of. Reaching down, her index finger began following along the naughty outline of his member. Purposely avoiding any contact, she wanted to see how much he craved her. How in need he was of her touch. Continuing the gentle caresses until Vision released a more or less defeated groan, it was time to see how much he could truly handle.

Slowly lingering down his body, the Scarlet Witch soon kneeled before her lover, locking eyes with his anxious hues. She knew that look. It wasn't fear. It was excitement. Anticipation for all the ways she could torment him in this vulnerable state.

Hooking her fingers around the hem of his pants, she tugged down, only leaving the thin layer of his boxers to keep Wanda from her prize. Leaning in closer, the woman pressed her cheek against the length. Feeling it throb for her, she could only giggle with happiness. Who wouldn't? Being able to feel the effect you have on your partner was an honor. Thus, lovingly nuzzling her rosy cheek against it, Vision could be heard just above her, desperately trying to suppress a handful of deep groans.

Ensuring that he had managed to feel her warmth for long enough, Wanda soon tugged at the last obstacle. Letting his boxers fall down to his ankles, Vision's cock sprung free, hitting her cheek with a lewd thud. Gasping at the sight and sensation, her right hand curiously wrapped around the base of his member. It felt so real. The weight of it, the veins that throbbed for her attention. Even the slight upwards bend made it seem like a natural 'addition' to his already satisfying body.

❝ Wanda... ❞ was all he managed to groan out loud as the mix between her skin and her jewelry made contact with his flesh. One, silky smooth and warm, while the other rigid and cold. Both sensations overwhelming his needy cock. Gently beginning to glide her hand along his member, Wanda couldn't help but stare at the bulbous head. How she wishes she could just use those same powers to restrain him for hours while tormenting those sensitive glans of his.

Pursing her lips ever so innocently, the foreign redhead soon spat onto his cock. Watching her stroking motion spread the saliva and coating Vision's member in a glistening layer, the woman was more than satisfied by the array of moans and groans he rewarded her with. Wanting to display more sensations for her lover, the Avenger began dragging her long and perfectly polished nails along the thick shaft. Grazing over the flesh, just enough to make his knees tremble for more.

That's when she first saw it. A small bead of precum forming at the opening of his sensitive slit. God, it made her mouth water. Lightly dragging her thumb across the small opening, she collected her sticky surprise. Bringing the digit up to her lips, Wanda's slick tongue quickly began swirling over the moist part. With a loud and satisfied ❝ Mmm... ❞, she looked back up at him with a grin of approval. He tasted like heaven.

❝ Wanda. That's where I crave your lips. Please. ❞

Vision barely muttered, wanting to guide those rosy petals of her towards the head of his impressive cock. Without wasting another second, both her delicate yet dangerous hands wrapped around the shaft of his cock, only leaving the glans vulnerable. This is where she'd have her fun. Sloppily kissing away at the sensitive head, it was almost as if the redhead was imagining a passionate make out session taking place. Kissing and swirling her little pink tongue over his flesh, the lewd noises were only aided by her prolonged moans. She was sure they would send teasing vibrations to caress that delicious flesh of his.

Wanda could almost feel his toes curling and knees trembling with every little flick of her experienced tongue. And what a sight. Her stoic, calm and collected lover, reduced to a groaning mess by just a few precise touches. She knew her way around a cock. And with every weak spot she tortured with teasing licks and kisses, it showed.

Now that the head of his cock was lathered in saliva, a mischievous grin appeared on her petals. Pursing her lips, Wanda began blowing cold air onto the sensitive tip of his cock, knowing just how the moist flesh would respond to the sudden breeze.

❝ Yesyesyes- f-fuckkk. ❞ Now that was something you didn't hear Vision say every day. Even he seemed hesitant about whether his vocal cords were programmed to allow for profanity. This new appearance made everything so much more intense. Every sensation was dialed up to 11. And Wanda knew just how to take advantage. Lightly stroking his cock with both hands, the thin tip of her tongue kept rapidly flicking over the entrance of his slit. Occasionally pushing against it almost as if she wanted access, it was obvious that he wouldn't last much longer.

❝ Don't stop, Wanda! Your tongue is so- A-Ahhh! ❞

But unbeknownst to her, it only took another light stroke and a slight lick for Vision to explode. And explode he did. The same little slit she had been playing with suddenly shot thick ropes of cum, rewarding her for the way she had been working his cock so masterfully. The first few powerful ropes landed onto her lips, lewdly dripping down her chin and sharp jawline. As her hands began getting rougher and milking every drop out of his cock, Wanda maintained the eye contact. At some points it seemed that he wouldn't stop cumming. And by the time her lips wrapped around the first few inches of his cock to clean him up, Wanda's face was already covered in white. All those gorgeous features, hidden under his warm cum. Lips, forehead, chin, cheeks, even her beautiful strands were hit. She was a mess. But that didn't stop her from placing one last loving kiss atop of his sensitive head. Almost thanking his length for making such a mess of that pretty face of hers.

Licking her lips with a visible need for more of his delicious aroma, Wanda offered a coy smile.

❝ Ready for round 2? ❞


End file.
